justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss)
|artist = |from = movie |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1990 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |dura = 2:51 |pc = Apple Green/Electric Purple |gc = Magenta/Apple Green Cobalt Blue (Both) (Remake) |nowc = ShoopShoop |image = Original= |-|Remake= |pictos = 80}}"The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both young-adult women dressed in R&R clothing. Original P1 P1 '''has purple hair in green curlers. She wears a green dress with white lacing around her lower breasts and the end of the dress. She also has a green bracelet on her right wrist. She is barefoot. P2 '''P2 has frizzy purple hair in pigtails tied by pink ribbons. She wears a purple dress with pink lining and a pink line around her chest area. She is barefoot. Remake In the remake both dancers have different color schemes and their faces are less visible. They now have a purple glowing outline. P1 P1 has her hair in a light shade of blue with dark red curlers. Her dress is now light blue, and the lace elements are now dark red. Her bracelet is also now light blue. P2 P2 has dark red hair. Her dress is now dark red, and the pink elements of her dress are now in a light shade of blue. Her ribbons are also light blue. Shoopshoop coach 1 big placeholder.png|P1 Shoopshoop coach 2 big placeholder.png|P2 Background The background takes place in a barber shop. There are arm chairs, as well as a striped blue, white and red barber shop pole. The floor tiles are light and dark green in color, and they make a checkered pattern. Hearts, bubbles, and kissy lips appear floating in the background throughout the routine. Remake In the remake, the floor tiles are now dark green and orange with reflective features. Also in the remake, the orange parts on the walls and furniture are now red. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point at each other. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Throw your arms out. For P1, have your left arm vertical and your right arm horizontal. For P2, do the exact opposite. shoopshoopp1gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) shoopshoopp2gm1.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Shoopshoopp1gm2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P1) shoopshoopp2gm2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P2) ShoopShoop gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ShoopShoop gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia General *With 29 letters (not counting spaces and the brackets), this is the song with the longest title in . *The last line of the song fades off abruptly while it is sung. **This also happens in Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), Take Me Out, and That's Not My Name. Classic *In the menu icon, P1's hair is brown but it is green in-game. *In the remake, both coaches have the same colored glove. This is the one out of 2 routines to have this element in the remake. *In the pictogram sprite, a few unused pictograms can be found. Most of them are different representations of moves in the routine. *P1's hair constantly clips through grey. This was fixed in the remake. Gallery Game Files ShoopShoop_cover_jd2.png|'' '' Shoopshoop placeholder square.jpg|'' '' (Remake) shoop shoop pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Shoopshoop jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots shoopshoopmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Shoopshoop jd2 ready.png| ready screen maxresdefaulth.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements ShoopShoopUnusedPictosP1.png|Unused pictograms (P1) ShoopShoopUnusedPictosP2.png|Unused pictograms (P2) ShoopShoopP2NotaGoldMove.png|Unused pictogram (Not a Gold Move) Videos Official Music Video Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss) Official Music Video Gameplays Just Dance 2 - The Shoop Shoop Song Extractions Just Dance Now - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Cher References Site Navigation de:The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) pl:The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs